


The Little Siren

by Niana



Series: The Little Siren [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Disney AU - The Little Mermaid, F/F, F/M, Lila is perfect for Ursula, M/M, There MIGHT be a prequel, We have pirates in this story!, kwamis are royals and nobles, one sided Luka Couffaine x Lila Rossi, she used to date Adrien before her banishment, there are sirens and tritons in this story, there will be more romance in the sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana
Summary: This is the story of Marinette, chosen heir to Queen Tikki of the sirens. One night she sneaks to the surface with a few friends, her eyes soon set upon the young prince as he is out to sea with his sister and crew before a terrible storm hits, with Marinette able to save Luka from drowning.After the rescue, Luka finds himself captivated by the beautiful singing voice of his savior and Marinette starts to desire to become a part of his world. All the while, a wicked, banished siren watches Tikki’s heir closely as she plans her revenge against the ruling kwamis.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alix Kubdel & Fluff, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alya Césaire & Trixx, Chloé Bourgeois & Pollen, Ivan Bruel & Stompp, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Roarr, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Kaalki & Max Kanté, Lila Rossi & Nooroo & Duusu, Luka Couffaine & Sass, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lê Chiến Kim & Xuppu, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Mylène Haprèle & Mullo, Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Orikko, Nino Lahiffe & Wayzz, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: The Little Siren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. The Fathom Below

**Chapter 1**

**The Fathom Below**

It was a chilly yet welcoming morning out in the sea. Seagulls cried in the sky covered in thick, gray clouds as dolphins playfully swam in the dark sea, enjoying themselves. Then a great pirate ship sails by, the dolphins spreading out to allow the ship passage.

**I’ll tell you a tale**

**of the bottomless blue**

Aboard the ship, the pirates sing as they pull up a net full of a variety of fish, some tend to the sails and the masts while others clean the deck of the ship.

**And it’s hey to the starboard, heave-ho**

**Look out, lad**

**A siren be waiting for you**

**In mysterious fathoms below**

Standing beside the railing at the bow with a figurine of a beautiful siren built into the very front of the ship, Pirate Prince and captain of his father’s ship Luka Couffaine smiles as he feels the sea breeze blow into his black locks with blue-turquoise tips and the sea mist against his skin. His companion, Sass a snake kwami, also enjoys the sea breeze as he enjoys some fresh eggs.

“What a perfect day to be out in sea!” Luka exclaims as he smells the sea salt air. “Don’t you agree, Juleka?”

Luka turns to his sister and first mate leaning over the railing, searching the ocean for sea creatures with her companion Roaar the tiger kwami settled on her shoulder. She’s currently ignoring her brother since her eyes are completely focused on the ocean, searching for someone in fact.

The pirate prince simply shrugs, considering that his sister is not exactly the social type at the moment. “A fine, strong wind and a perfect calm sea.” Luka hears one pirate as he secures one of the sails. “King Plagg and Queen Tikki must be in calm moods this morn’.”

At their names, Luka is left confused with Sass and Roarr perking up at the names. “Who is King Plagg and Queen Tikki?”

“Why, she’s the Queen of the sirens while he is the King of the tritons.” One pirate who has been sailing all seven seas the longest explains to Luka. “Every sailor and pirate that has ever sailed knows them.”

A younger pirate then sends the elder pirate a glare as he approaches his awestruck prince. “Sirens, tritons. Prince, pay no attention to this nonsense.”

“I’m telling you, lad, those beings are not nonsense, I speak the truth. Down in the depths of the ocean they live!” As he explains to the younger pirate, the man accidentally threw the fish he had in his grasp overboard and back into the salty water.

**In mysterious fathoms below**

Being free once again, the lucky fish lets out a sigh before joyfully swimming away. As he swims around his home, through seaweed, past coral, he then sees a few tritons and sirens emerge and swim beside a few whales and other fish, all swimming in the direction of the sea palace Atlanta where a performance will soon take place.

As everyone arrives and settles in the auditorium, a fanfare of trumpets sounds as Nadja Chamack makes an appearance on stage. Clearing her throat, Nadja starts on the announcements. “Their royal majesties, King Plagg and Queen Tikki!”

On cue, the queen of sirens and king of tritons, appear from one side of the auditorium, mounted on two strong dolphins and a silver staff in her hand, an ebony one in his. Reigning their dolphins to the ceiling as the staves glow with a radiant light, Tikki and Plagg use the staves to light the crystal chandelier, the audience cheer and applause at the splendor of the lit chandelier.

Also applauding her King and Queen, Nadja straightens up to continue the announcement. “And presenting the Noble masters, Trixx, Wayzz, Pollen, Kaalki, Fluff, Xuppu, Mullo, Longg, Ziggy, Orikko, Daizzi, Barkk and Stompp!”

Again on cue, a few noble sirens and tritons appear from both sides of the auditorium, all joined by a teenage siren or triton as their chosen heirs and apprentices, all wave to the audience before they join their King and Queen. There were a few more, including Tikki’s lover, but they had disappeared into the tides. 

“Also presenting, the esteemed court composer and dancer, the ever graceful Clara Nightingale!” The last to enter the auditorium is one of the most famous sirens, Clara Nightingale, known for her amazing voice and dance movements. Taking a bow to the audience, Clara soon approached the royals and nobles, giving them a respectful bow.

“We’ve been really looking forward to the performance, Clara.” Tikki says as they all bow their heads to the composer in greeting, the heirs bowing to her as well.

Clara nods in agreement. “I must say that it has been an enjoyable honor to teach your heirs. Everyone are all very excited, they are all going to be spectacular!” Clara exclaims as the heirs take their pkace on stage.

“Especially my little Marinette.” Tikki said with a motherly smile. Ever since she had lost her parents at a young age like the other heirs, Tikki had taken Marinette in and raised her like a daughter.

“Oh yes, especially since she has the most beautiful voice.” Soon joining the heirs, Clara then mumbles to herself, “If only that child had shown up for the rehearsals more often.”

Now that everyone and everything were in place, Clara composes the band to play the preferred starting song for the performance, the heirs ready as the spotlights land on them.

**Ah, we are the heirs**

**of royals and nobles**

**Great masters who loves us**

**and trained us well**

**Alya, of Trixx**

**Nino, of Wayzz**

**Chloe, of Pollen**

**Max, of Kaalki**

**Alix, of Fluff**

**Kim, of Xuppu**

**Mylène, of Mullo**

**Kagami, of Longg**

**Nathaniel, of Orikko**

**Rose, of Daizzi**

**Sabrina, of Barkk**

**Ivan, of Stompp**

With each name of the siren or triton and their master’s name, each heir would dance and harmonize.

**And then there is**

**the royals’ heirs in their musical debut**

**Our two dear friends**

**We’re presenting them to you**

This is it, the debut of Marinette and Adrien.

**To sing a song Clara wrote**

**Their combined voices like a bell**

**They’re our prince and princess…**

However everything comes to a halt when everyone in the auditorium realize that the stars of the show are not present, in fact they are nowhere in the palace. This did not please the King and Queen as everyone, including the nobles and their heirs watch them nervously. “Marinette!” Tikki exclaims just as Plagg yells, “Adrien!”


	2. Enter the Little Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little siren, Marinette and her best friend Marc explore a newly wrecked ship only to run into danger.

**Chapter 2**

**Enter the Little Siren**

In a dark part of the ocean where very little light from the surface can reach, a young siren smiles as she has found what she was searching for, her midnight black hair with blue streaks flows gently with each movement and her blue-bell eyes sparkle with excitement. “Marinette, wait for me!” A voice behind her calls as the said siren rolls her eyes at her friend’s tardiness.

“Marc, hurry your slow tail up!” Marinette, Queen Tikki’s heir, ushers her friend to hurry up since she doesn’t have all day to wait.

Once he joins her, Marc, one of the few tritons that still have parents, says while trying to catch his breath, “You know I can’t swim that fast like you can.”

Knowing full well that he’s not a fast swimmer like the royal heirs, Marinette then points to the recently sunk ship in the massive area known as the ship graveyard. “Isn’t it amazing?”

“Uh yeah, sure.” Marc says with far less enthusiasm than her. “Now can we head back home?”

Letting out a whimper just as he turns to go back where they came, Marinette sighs before grabbing his black and red tail. “Come on, you’re not sprouting cold fins on me now, are you?”

“What? No way.” Marc nervously follows Marinette to the ship, all the while glancing around for any sharks or anyone that had followed them. Ever since he was small, Marc had a bad experience with a shark and now he’s terrified of any big fish that have viciously sharp teeth. Of course Mari and the others would playfully tease him from time to time.

Finding a way in, Marinette easily slips inside through a broken window, Marc checking the area one more time before quickly entering behind the siren, his tail tucking in just as a massive shadow swam past their entrance.

Now relatively safe inside the sunken ship, Marinette and Marc swam up to the next level, soon a small object that appeared to be made from wood with something like bristles that are soft yet firm.on one side that was more round. Curious of what this new item is, Marinette sets it into her sack that she had brought along in case they would find something and take them to her grandmother Gina.

Just as Marinette finds another interesting item, the wide window behind the pair of friends breaks as a large white shark breaks into the shipwreck, Marinette and Marc attempting to get away from the fearsome fish with the two rows of sharp teeth chomping down behind them. Right now, their entrance may be their only way out of the ship. Taking a firm hold of Marc’s hand, Marinette leads them back to where they came in, the shark hot on their trail.

Releasing her friend just as they reached the old window, Marinette easily slips through and just as Marc joins her outside, the shark bursts through again and chases after them again. Taking note of the heavy anchor leaning against an old mast of another shipwreck that was there before, Marinette takes Marc’s hand again and just as the shark is closing in on them, the pair swim right through the eye, trapping the shark in a tight spot, currently no way of getting out.

Now that the shark is trapped with no way of getting them, Marinette checks that her sack and the contents are secured. “Let’s go, Marc.”

“Gladly.” Marc states and the two friends leave the shipwreck graveyard.

Up on the surface, one elder siren is lounging on a small speck of an island. In one hand is a spyglass she had managed to snag from a sailor a good few years ago. She had been spying through the spyglass for any new sailors or pirates she could sing to their doom, but no such luck.

**Fourteen hundred**

**and ninety-two**

**Dah-de-dum**

**Dee-do-do**

**Rum-dim-dim**

**Dee-do-dee-do**

“Grandma Gina!” the siren hears a familiar voice. With a smile now on her face, Gina Dupain turns just as her dear granddaughter Marinette and her friend Marc appear at her island.

“Hello, dear. What brings you two here?” Gina greets her visitors.

Marinette then gives Gina her sack. Gina first pulls out the first time that they found on the ship. “Well well, I’m surprised you found one still intact.”

“What is it?” Marinette asks, her excitement clear on her face.

“This is a hairbrush. Humans, especially women and girls, would use these to brush out the tangles from their hair and help make their hair smooth and healthy looking.” Gina explains with a demonstration with her short white hair. Then any tangles that were ever there were gone in seconds.

Handing the hairbrush back to her, Marinette tried it and instantly noticed her hair is much softer than it would have been with the coral combs Then Gina takes out the second item and scans it for a mere second. “Now this one is a pipe. With these, human men would stuff a small amount of some very strange herb into these and light them with what they call a match. What they call it is known as smoking.”

Marinette and Marc are just in awe at what they are learning about the items they found. “Marinette!” The trio hear a voice from behind them to see that their new visitor is King Plagg’s heir, Adrien Agreste.

At the sight of her former crush, Marinette then says, in an attempt to not stutter, “Adrien, wh-what are you doing here?”

“Looking for you. Don’t tell me you forgot what today is!” Adrien asks, hoping she’ll remember where she was supposed to be.

At first she’s confused about what he’s getting at when the realization hits her real hard. “The concert! No, Master Tikki is going to kill me for this!” Marinette snaps as she puts the hairbrush and pipe back in her sack.

“The concert was today?” Marc asks in fear at facing the king and queen’s wraths when he also remembered that his boyfriend Nathaniel was part of that said concert.

“I may get in trouble for this myself but we better get back to the palace as soon as possible.”

“Thanks for your help, Grandma Gina!” Marinette and Marc wave at the siren before turning to swim back with Adrien.

“Anytime, my dear.” Gina waves them goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short.

**Author's Note:**

> You all may have noticed that I changed one detail. Since I’ve been reading mudiciansmaid’s Me Ship, the Liberty, I was inspired to make one change in the detail regarding Luka. Since he’s more fitting to be a pirate rather than a prince like Adrien, why not make him the Pirate Prince, son of the Pirate King? I’ll reveal who his father is later, but I’m sure some of you would already have an idea who.


End file.
